


The name of the Beast

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Resume: Belle demands to know, after all this time, the name of his husband. In which Rumple is a Willy Coyote…meep meep!





	The name of the Beast

I’m your wife Rumplestiltskin and I demand to know the name of the man that I married. – Belle moved her messy hair behind her ear and taking away her garden glove, showed him the precious, en enormous, ring of stones that was in her finger. – look W.I.F.E.!

He laughed while, with the help of the broom, he sweep all the dry leafs of the autumn into a little mountain next to her, at the centre of the garden.

\- I’m Rumplestiltskin dear W.I.F.E.

\- You know I mean your other name.

\- Rumple Bumple? Sexy Buns? I’m coming, baby?

\- Rumplestiltskin! If you don’t tell me your other name I’m going to…I’m going to call you Mr. Gold the rest of your life and guess what! We are “True Love” what mean FOREVER! So choose!

\- Belle is not that I don’t want…I… I can’t.

\- There is magic behind?

\-  …

Decided and offended Belle waited until they cleaned completely the garden to enter their home like a storm. Behind her, Rumplestiltskin cleaned all the mess of mud and dirty clothes. Belle waited for him to appear for the corridor to let him watch her in all her glorious nudity.

 -I’m going to clean my dirty and sweaty body, _Mr. Gold_ , but since you and I, don’t know each other enough to know our names, it’s my pleasure inform you, that you are not welcome to share with me the shower anymore.

-Belle!

-No, **_Mr. Gold_**!

When not even the most practiced face of sad puppy worked for change her mood, Rumplestiltskin, “the Dark One”, “Mr. Gold”, “Sexy Buns”, knew immediately that he was in big problems.

Of course, the first night like _Mr. Gold_ was a cold one in one of the dusty guest rooms, because, exactly when he was preparing himself to change to his special blue pajamas (the ones proved and approved for sexy times guaranteed);  Belle pointed out with a precious big grin on her face; “People must know at least each other names to sleep together” so “I’m sorry Mr. Gold, but I can’t sleep with a man which I don’t even know his name, thank you very much”.

He was fucked…and not in the fun way! But he was always a man with plan. So Rumplestiltskin woke up early the next morning with a neck ache and a friendless and firm… idea of cock…he meant cook a complete buffet of Belle’s favorite dishes. When she came down for breakfast time, a bunch of delicious smells called her like a trap that included fresh red roses, a delicious man with blue pajamas and a devil smile.

With the decision of “never give up”, Belle sat in the most distant chair to Rumplestiltskin, the biggest temptation of them all. Immovable, continued her war with just one possibility of peace:  The name of her husband or nothing.

The Darkest of Dark Ones could have been cried just there, like a little baby boy, if where not for his mask of pride were well polished for thousands of years. The tense silence between them was just broken for a occasional uncomfortable cough, a strangely persistent biting and Belle asking for the most distant dishes on the table with a:  “Excuse me, _Mr. Gold,_ could you be kind and give one cherry, not that one _Mr. Gold_ , the one at your right _Mr. Gold_ , yes, that one _Mr. Gold_ , Thank you very much, _Mr. Gold_ ”.

By the end of the breakfast the hope of Rumplestiltskin for a fast forgiveness ended inside the fridge covered by two sad buns and salty french fries.

Damn! What the hell was thinking the Darkest of Dark Ones when married such an impossible woman! Oh, well then! ¡If she wanted war, she will get it! ¡And it will not be with a “no one” enemy, but with the damned Dark one on flesh and boner! ….he meant bone…but he was the most powerful magical man - and beast- on four realms! There was no power over him and nothing on any world which will be able to make him reveal such embarrassing name that fucking Regina has given to hi…

\- Excuse me, _Mr._   _Gold_? Do you think that this tanga makes my ass look fat?

The Dark One’s wife was the Devil incarnated.

 

 


End file.
